Halo
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Hidupnya yang terkesan membosankan berubah manis berkat tetangga baru itu. "Apa kau juga suka bunga?"/"Nggak sih. Karena aku sukanya kamu."/KibaIno


**Halo**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make up a sound

_Beyonce ~ Halo_

_._

_._

'Cewek yang membosankan' mungkin itu adalah definisi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Yamanaka Ino. Dia pemalu, mudah gugup, dan seorang kutu buku akut. Yeah, ketika kau adalah orang yang pintar namun pemalu, hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan, karena hei yang benar saja _deh _otak yang cemerlang juga perlu ditunjukkan melalui rasa percaya diri kan?

Tapi sejauh ini, Ino merasa hidupnya damai-damai saja. Tidak pernah ada masalah yang serius. Dan_ uhm _memang siapa yang akan membuat masalah denganmu jika teman akrabmu ternyata cuma buku-buku yang menggunung di rak kamar.

Dibilang culun, sebenarnya Ino tidak culun. Dia cantik, meski lumayan pendiam. Dan karena sifat pendiamnya ini, beberapa anak lebih memilih menghindarinya karana kau tahu sendiri pastinya jika curhat pada temanmu yang pendiam kadang-kadang bukan ide bagus.

Dan bisa disimpulkan jika selama 17 tahun hidup, Ino tak melibatkan banyak teman disana. Yeah, itu kelihatannya tidak seru sama sekali.

.

.

Ino terbangun tengah malam ketika mendengar suara dedaunan kering yang terinjak, dan beberapa patahan ranting di sebelah rumah. Eh suara apa sih itu? Bukan pencuri _kan_? Atau mungkinkah seorang psikopat yang ingin menghabisi keluarganya? Oh tidak, ia harus mencari tahu. Dengan didorong oleh pemikiran nyelenehnya, cewek iti bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari pelan ke jendela. Menyibak sedikit tirainya.

Beberapa saat Ino tertegun, ada bocah laki-laki seumurannya yang memanjat lantai dua rumah sebelah. Bukannya rumah sebelah itu sudah kosong dari beberapa bulan belakangan ya? Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Dan meskipun gelombang rasa panik dan ketakutan mulai menguasainya, ia masih tak mampu beranjak dari tempat itu dan matanya pun masih lekat menatap ke arah si bocah. Itu hantu?

Karena tidak berani berteriak atau pun berlari ke kamar ayahnya, Ino memilih meringkuk di ranjangnya. Sepanjang malam terjaga dengan pikiran yang ketakutan parah. Ya Tuhan, memang sejak kapan ia memiliki kemampuan melihat makhluk astral? Atau mungkin ia terlalu banyak berkhayal mengenai buku cerita yang dibacanya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

"_Dad_. Kupikir aku melihat seorang bocah masuk ke rumah sebelah kemarin malam." Ino berucap pelan ketika ia dan sang ayah tengah sarapan. Roti di hadapannya mendadak membuatnya tak berminat, maka ia hanya mengambil susu dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Yeah, Sayang. Ada tetangga baru yang pindah ke sana kemarin. Oh bukan, sebenarnya sudah dari dua hari yang lalu." Inoichi mengamati ekspresi putrinya yang kelewat panik, namun raut itu perlahan luntur.

"_Well_, serius _Dad_?" Eh, kok ia tidak tahu _sih_.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Mereka memiliki putra seumuranmu. Lumayan tampan, mungkin saja kau bakal tertarik." Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"_Dad_, apa-apaan _sih_." Ino merengut, sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya kesal. Ayahnya sudah biasa memperlakukannya seperti ini. Jujur saja, ia paham jika ayahnya tidak suka dengan sistem hidupnya yang hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk sekolah dan mengurung diri di kamar beserta tugas dan jajaran buku-buku fiksi.

"Bercanda, Sayang." Ia berdehem, meraih gelas berisi susu dan meminumnya. "Tapi nggak masalah kan kalau sekedar perkenalan singkat. Lagi pula _Dad_ juga ingin melihatmu membawa teman ke rumah."

"_Please_, _Dad_. Aku kan pernah bawa teman ke rumah. _Dad _nggak ingat ya kalau aku pernah membawa Hinata dan Sakura ke rumah?" Meski yeah, itu cuma mampir sebentar untuk meminjam koleksi novel.

"Cowok maksudnya."

Cewek pirang itu mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Oke, _Dad_ bercanda." Inoichi tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi kesal putrinya. Dan mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Ayo habiskan sarapannya, kau harus ke sekolah kan?"

.

.

Bukan hal bagus ketika kau mendapati anak anjing Shiba putih tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarmu. Eh, darimana datangnya?

Ino yang kala itu tengah membaca novel di ranjangnya langsung jingkrak-jingkrak tak jelas. Pekikan ketakutannya begitu memilukan, dan sialan anak anjing itu malah berputar-putar di sekitar kakinya. "Menyingkir dari sini, menyingkirlah!" Astaga bagaimana bisa anjing ini bisa masuk ke mari?

Untuk beberapa saat, Ino bahkan tak sadar jika seorang cowok sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia sibuk menatap si anak anjing yang malah senang melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu.

"_Sorry_, anjingku memang agak nakal."

Yamanaka muda itu shok parah melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya? Bocah yang ia kira hantu itu kan? Dan sekarang dia menggendong si anjing putih. "Anjingmu?"

Cowok itu menyeringai, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas.

"_Well_, bagaimana bisa dia masuk kemari?" Ino mengerjap bingung, dan jujur ia sebenarnya tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran cowok itu di kamarnya.

"Dia suka melompati jendela." Ia setengah tertawa ketika mengingat tingkah panik cewek yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Oh ya, namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Aku baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu ke rumah sebelah."

Ino mengangguk. "Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino." Ia masih agak ngeri menatap anjing di gendongan Kiba yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menjulurkan lidah, _ugh_ menjijikan sekali.

"Tidak perlu takut. Akamaru nggak akan menggigit kok, serius." Inuzuka mengulurkan anjing itu pada Ino, dan langsung disambut oleh si pirang dengan pekikan yang menyakitkan. "Oke, oke aku bercanda." Ekspresi puas tergambar jelas di tiap jengkal wajahnya.

"Berhenti bermain-main dong!"

"Apa sih yang membuatmu takut pada makhluk seimut ini?" Sumpah, cewek ini lucu. Pikir Kiba.

"Imut dari mana?" Ada kerutan serius di keningnya. Yang benar saja lah, makhluk dengan bulu putih itu mengerikan setengah mati. "Sudah, pergi saja dari sini. Kau mengganggu waktu santaiku."

"Tapi aku masih ingin disini." Melihat kekesalan lawan bicaranya yang tampak nyata membuat Kiba makin gemas ingin menggodanya.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada _Dad_."

"Tapi aku kan nggak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Aku nggak peduli, pergi dari sini!" Tak ada toleransi lagi. Kesabaran Ino seolah sudah pada batasnya.

"Oke, aku pergi. Nggak perlu berlebihan begitu dong." Kiba mengehela napas, memutar bola matanya sebelum berjalan ke arah jendela dan melompatinya.

Ino nyaris kembali ke posisi semula di ranjang, ketika dilihatnya Kiba melambai pelan ke arahnya dan menyeringai. _Ish_, cowok itu kenapa sih?

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Ino punya hobi baru selain memelototi rangkaian kalimat yang bisa membuatnya melupakan dunia nyata. Entah sejak kapan, memperhatikan Kiba yang main bola bersama anak anjingnya di pekarangan rumah adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Sebenarnya, Kiba cukup keren, dan itu membuat Ino bertanya-tanya, kira-kira berapa banyak cewek yang naksir padanya.

Meski ia kerap kali menjalankan hobinya secara diam-diam, namun Ino yakin Kiba juga menyadari kebiasaannya. Untungnya cowok itu tetap bersikap santai.

Inuzuka biasanya akan mulai bermain bola usai sekolah, bahkan ketika seragam masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dilihat dari seragamnya, Ino tahu jika bocah itu adalah salah satu siswa sekolah elit sebelah. Pasti cowok itu pintar, karena demi Tuhan Ino bahkan gagal masuk tes ketika mendaftar disana. Ia jadi penasaran, apa benar bocah yang suka cengengesan itu memang pintar.

"_Dad _bilang apa, dia lumayan tampan kan?"

Ino menoleh cepat ke sumber suara, dan mendapati ayahnya tengah memergokinya menonton Kiba main bola. Ini masih sore, kenapa ayahnya sudah pulang? Otaknya mendadak kosong, dan ketimbang menyangkal ia lebih memilih tidak mengatakan apapun. Lagipula pipinya yang memerah pasti tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Sudah coba berkenalan?" Inoichi duduk di sebelah putrinya di ranjang.

"Yeah. Namanya Kiba." Ino menunduk, tak mampu menatap iris sang ayah yang memancarkan godaan.

"Dan _Dad_ rasa, dia sengaja bermain disana agar kau melihatnya. Berani taruhan?"

"_Please Dad_, aku cuma kagum sama permainan sepak bolanya. Bukan tertarik padanya seperti... _uhm_. Maksduku, aku cuma suka permainan bolanya." Si pirang mungil ini mendesis, bingung dengan rangkaian kalimatnya sendiri.

"Begitu?" Inoichi mengangguk. "Sejak kapan putri kesayangan _Dad_ ini menyukai sepak bola?"

"Ah, _Dad_. Kenapa sih nggak mau percaya padaku?"

"Ups _sorry_." Pria itu tertawa pelan sembari mengelus rambut putrinya. "Oke, mau bantu _Dad_ memasak?"

Ino mengerjap, kali ini mulai berani menatap mata sang ayah. "Tapi _Dad_, aku masih mau menyelesaikan novel ini."

"_Uhm_?" Tatapan matanya beralih pada bocah Inuzuka yang masih sibuk dengan permainan bolanya. Berusaha menggoda putrinya yang tampak tersipu parah.

"Oke, _Dad_. Kau tidak perlu menyangkutkan hal ini dengan cowok itu." Ino merengut, menutup novelnya dan berdiri dari ranjang.

"Gadis manis yang baik." Dia merangkul pundak putrinya, dan mereka keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

Kenapa sih, soal Fisika ini susahnya minta ampun. Bikin otak keram tahu. Ino menelungkapkan wajah ke atas buku-bukunya, bernapas dengan beban yang seolah mengendap dalam paru-paru. Yeah, andai ia punya _tutor_ yang bisa mengajarinya rumus-rumus sialan ini, pasti bebannya jadi sedikit ringan.

Ino mengerjap menatap foto masa kecilnya bersama ayah dan ibunya, ah jadi rindu wanita itu. Kenapa Tuhan mengambilnya begitu cepat? Padahal Ino ingin membahagiakannya dulu.

'Tuk'

'Tuk'

'Tuk'

Cewek pirang itu geragapan bangun ketika mendengar suara ketukan di jendela kamarnya. Siapa sih yang iseng mengetuk jendela seperti itu? Bikin shok saja.

'Tuk'

'Tuk'

'Tuk'

Ketukan itu berulang lagi. Ino mengehela napas, ini masih pukul 7 malam, tidak terlalu menakutkan untuk mencari tahu. Maka, dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan ke arah jendela. Membukanya dengan perasaan berdebar. Eh?

"Hei, boleh aku masuk?"

Melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya membuat Yamanaka muda itu sampai lupa berkedip. Kenapa cowok ini disini? "Masuk? Coba katakan alasan yang kuat kenapa aku harus memperbolehkanmu masuk."

Kiba tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat lawan bicaranya. "Karena aku perlu teman bicara. Maksudku, di luar gerimis, dan mama menghukumku karena aku pulang telat."

"Oh."

"Jadi?"

"Oke." Ino membuka jendela lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Kiba masuk. Meski yeah, itu agak mengganggunya. Tahu sendiri, ia agak gugup tiap kali berinteraksi dengan Kiba.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" Inuzuka berjalan ke arah meja belajar Ino. Memperhatikan beberapa catatan dan rumus-rumus yang tertulis rapi disana. "Mengerjakan PR?"

"Begitulah." Udara dingin membuatnya ingin menutup jendela, namun urung. Meski yakin Kiba tak akan melakukan apapun, tapi membiarkan seorang cowok berada di kamarmu dengan jendela tertutup itu rasanya _uhm_... _awkward_.

"Ini salah." Kiba mengerutkan kening, mengerling sekilas pada Ino yang langsung menuju ke arahnya. "Cari dulu kecepatan bolanya sebelum menentukan posisi batunya."

Dengan keantusiasan yang menggebu, Ino mengamati Kiba yang mulai mengamabil pena dan buku tugasnya. Cowok itu menunjuk soal tentang persamaan gerak parabola. "Ini susah, aku bingung."

Ada senyum tipis yang terulas ketika tangannya mulai menggoreskan tulisan di buku. "Pertama hitung dulu kecepatan awal x menggunakan persamaan ini, kemudian hitung kecepatan awal y nya dengan persamaan yang itu."

Penjelasan tersebut terus berlanjut hingga Ino merasa otak cowok itu terbuat dari kalkulator. Serius, tidak sampai 15 manit tulisan jawaban Kiba sudah memenuhi buku tugas milik Ino. "Eh, serius? Cepat sekali sih?"

"Iya dong." Senyum percaya dirinya mengembang sempurna. "Mana lagi yang susah? Aku bantu."

"Yang ini, aku kesulitan juga mengerjakan soal mengenai kecepatan relatif." Ada percikan kembang api yang seolah berpendar dalam dadanya. Demi Tuhan, selain memiliki penampilan yang keren, otak Kiba ternyata tidak kalah keren juga.

"Oke, jadi begini..."

Penjelasan Kiba benar-benar mudah dipahami. Dan hingga nyaris tengah malam, cowok itu dengan telaten membantu Ino mengerjakan tugas Fisikanya.

Rasanya Ino jadi naksir parah sama cowok ini.

.

.

Setelah insiden soal Fisika, Kiba dan Ino jadi akrab. Mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari, dan karenanya Ino merasa keinginannya memiliki _tutor_ akhirnya terpenuhi. Yeah, _tutor_ yang bikin hatinya jumpalitan.

"Ada waktu nanti malam?" Kiba bertanya ketika ia baru pulang sekolah, ranselnya masih menggantung di pundak dan anehnya ketimbang pulang ia malah mampir ke jendela kamar Ino.

"Yeah. Ku rasa aku punya waktu."

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Kemana?"

"Kencan." Kiba mengakhirinya dengan tawa. "Bercanda." Tawanya makin keras ketika mata lawan bicaranya tampak shok parah. "Mama dan papa pergi ke Hokaido, dan aku bosan di rumah." Ekspresi seriusnya kembali.

Sejujurnya, kata 'kencan' yang diucapkan Kiba membuatnya berdebar. Semoga saja cowok itu tidak sadar dengan rona merah pipinya. "Aku harus ijin pada _Dad_ dulu."

"Aku sudah ijin. Tadi tidak sengaja berpapasan di depan." Ada sorot percaya diri dalam kubangan coklat matanya.

"_Uhm_. Oke."

"_Well_, ku jemput nanti." Katanya sembari berlari meninggalkan Ino.

"Astaga." Kiba ini benar-benar penuh kejutan.

.

.

Menurut Ino ini bukan kencan romantis ala drama-drama Korea. Karena mereka bahkan cuma duduk bersama di kedai _ice cream_ sambil menatap lalu lalang pejalan kaki. Tapi bagi cewek sepertinya yang bahkan tidak pernah pergi kemana pun dengan seorang teman cowok, hal ini sudah cukup membuat perutnya dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Eh, aku kok nggak pernah lihat mamamu ya?" Tanya Kiba sembari menyendok _ice cream _cokelatnya.

Ino mengerjap, tangannya urung menyuapkan sesendok _ice cream_ stoberi ke dalam mulut. Ia diam sejenak, seolah memahami kalimat lawan bicaranya. "_Mommy _sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu."

Melihat tatapan sendu Ino, mendadak ia merasa bersalah. "_Sorry_, aku nggak bermaksud begitu."

"_No problem_." Ino menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Cuma sedikit rindu saja."

Kiba mengangguk paham. Berusaha mencari topik lain untuk menghibur cewek itu. "Uhm... mau nambah lagi _ice cream_nya? Aku traktir."

"Nggak ah Kib. Aku nggak bakal bisa menghabiskan dua mangkuk _ice cream_ sebesar ini sendirian." Dia pura-pura merengut. "Kau pikir aku ini monster apa?"

"Aw, aku jadi takut."

"Kiba." Sumpah deh, cowok ini benar-benar membawa warna baru di hidupnya yang awalnya monokrom.

"Bercanda, cantik." Senyumnya mendadak jadi kalem, dan tatapan teduh matanya menyiratkam ekspresi khusus yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Mendapati perubahan ekspresi lawan bicaranya membuat Ino gugup setengah mati, Kiba kenapa? Bikin gemetaran saja.

"Kiba? Itu pacarmu ya?"

Ino menoleh cepat ke asal suara, dan didapatinya cowok berambut pirang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Pantes, sering bolos latihan bola ternyata sibuk kencan."

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto." Diteriaki demikian membuat si bocah pirang lari dari tempat itu dengan tawa yang menjengkelkan.

Yeah, meski acara malam itu memang lebih tepat disebut makan _ice cream_ saja, tapi bagi Ino ini merupakan kencan yang _uhm_... luar biasa. Tidakkah Kiba menganggapnya demikian?

.

.

Insiden siang itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Anak anjing milik Kiba menjatuhkan pot mawarnya. Ino luar biasa kesal, apalagi itu adalah mawar kesayangan ibunya.

"Aku minta maaf, harusnya Akamaru tidak melakukannya." Kiba berjongkok, membantu cewek itu memunguti tumpahan tanah dan tanaman yang telah koyak.

"Dan harusnya kau mengurung anjingmu itu." Untuk pertama kalinya Ino membentak Kiba, derai air mata tak mampu ditahannya. "Mawar merah ini adalah bunga kesayangan _mommy_."

Tak ada yang bisa Kiba katakan, Ino tampak luar biasa sedih. Andai tadi ia tidak menendang bola hingga mencapai tempat koleksi bunga milik Ino, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Sementara itu, si anak anjing meringkuk takut di pojokan. "Ino, aku minta maaf."

"Pergi saja deh Kib. Aku bisa membereskannya sendiri kok." Ucapnya ketus, karena demi Tuhan kali ini ia benar-benar kesal melihat bocah Inuzuka itu.

"Tapi--"

"Pergi!"

"Hei, aku--"

"Kubilang pergi, kau nggak dengar ya?" Bulir-bulir air mata semakin tampak nyata di pipi mulusnya.

Kiba menyerah, dia menghela napas panjang. Suasana hati Ino masih buruk, dan berharap cewek itu memaafkannya dalam waktu singkat rasanya percuma saja. Yeah, ia kan tidak bisa menyalahkan si mungil Akamaru. Dia cuma anak anjing kecil yang tak paham masalah manusia. Mungkin Kiba harus pikirkan cara lain untuk minta maaf.

.

.

Hari-hari di sekolahnya tetap saja monoton, dan Ino rasanya kembali menjadi pribadi yang membosankan. Ia beberapa kali menghindari Kiba karena masih marah. Bahkan ketika cowok itu berusaha mengajaknya belajar bersama, ia tak menghiraukannya. Ino masih kesal dengan insiden bunga yang rusak itu, apalagi tanaman mawar kesanyangan sang ibu tersebut sepertinya bakal mati dalam waktu dekat.

"Ino, bisa keluar sebentar?"

Cewek pirang itu mendesah, ia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja dan beraharap Kiba bakal pergi secepatnya. Tapi sepertinya cowok itu tetap mematung di jendela. Astaga, yang benar saja deh. Bikin darah makin mendidih saja.

"Sebentar saja, kok."

Ino mengangkat wajah, menoleh dengan ekspresi tak berminat ke arah Kiba. "Apa?"

Cowok itu berusaha menyunggingkan senyum yang malah tampak canggung. "Keluarlah sebentar, aku mau menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

Yamanaka ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaan itu. Tapi Kiba sepertinya tak akan menyerah untuk menyuruhnya keluar. Jadi dengan langkah pelan, ia menuju ke pintu belakang, ingin rasanya menjitak kepala Kiba. "Kenapa sih?"

"_Surprise_." Cowok itu menunjukkannya sebuah taman buatan kecil. Berisi tanaman mawar, krisan, azalea, dan wisteria.

Dilihat dari tanah basah yang belum mengering, sepertinya Kiba baru saja menanam semua bunga itu. Ya Tuhan, bikin hati bertalu-talu tahu nggak? "Kib?"

"Yeah, aku membuat taman itu. Jelek ya? Yeah, aku memang nggak jago berkebun. _Sorry _soal yang--"

Ino seolah lupa dengan insiden tanaman mawarnya yang rusak, karena detik berikutnya ia sudah memeluk Kiba dengan erat. "Eh?"

"Aku terharu." Karena belum pernah ada cowok yang rela berkubang dengan tanah basah demi membuat kejutan untuknya. Kiba yang pertama.

"Jadi kau suka?"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya, menengadah untuk menatap lawan bicaranya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Ya, aku suka bunganya. Apa kau juga suka bunga?"

Kiba tersenyum tipis. "Nggak sih." Dia memperhatikan ekspresi Ino, sebelum kembali berkata. "Karena aku sukanya kamu."

'Deg'

Jantung Ino rasanya seperti berhenti berdetak. Eh, apa Kiba baru saja menembaknya?

**end**

**Aku kesulitan ngasih judulnya, jadi aku samain aja sama inspirasi lagunya, meski yeah kayaknya nggak terlalu nyambung.**

**Oke, _thanks _buat yg udah mau baca. Tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya.**

**~Lin**

**26 November 2019**


End file.
